Currently, a water electrolysis device using a cell has been proposed as technology to manufacture hydrogen (H2).
A device that generates hydrogen by an electrode body being provided on both sides of a polymer electrolyte membrane, stacking a unit made by disposing a power feeding body on both of these sides, and decomposing water supplied to an outer electrode layer side of the power feeding unit by applying a voltage to both ends in the direction of the stack is known as such an water electrolysis device (see Patent Document 1 for example).
In addition, in recent years a high temperature electrolysis method using a cell provided with a solid oxide electrolyte membrane (SOEC) has been proposed as another method for manufacturing hydrogen.